Harry Potter and the Snorkack Hunt
by Freddie Rindklip
Summary: Harry Potter killed by Riddle meets his mum in this time travel fic
1. Chapter 1

Avada Kadavra Riddle screamed out. A sickly green light flew towards Harry. No attempt was made to avoid it.

When He was next aware he was standing in King's Cross Station. A white foggy King's Cross. He started walking towards the white clad figure in the middle distance. Mum. Towards her he ran. Stopping in front of her he gave her a hug.

What the feck were you thinking she loudly admonished him. Walking up to the Dark Tosser like a lamb to the slaughter.

Mum, Professors Snape and Dumbledore agreed that I had to sacrifice myself.

Harry, Did Snivelous or Dumblewanker ever give you a reason to trust them? Before Harry could respond Lily continued. The first ten years under Dumblewanker's care you trained to be a Shitefoy house elf – without magic. Summers once at Hogwarts it was the same thing. That Weasley bint even had you taking down doxie nests without magic for Merlin's sake. How about at Hogwarts? How many competent defense professors did you have? Two. Two competent ones in six years. One of those was a poly-juiced death eater. How about potions? Not only was Snivelous an incompetent teacher, but he was also an incompetent human being. History, divination? Did Dumblewanker give you private tuition – not counting the mind rape passed off as occlumency -nor the recollections which should only have taken an afternoon or two. It took him the whole term to get through those recollections.

Then he allowed Draco Shitefoy to bring a tribe of death eaters into a school full of children. Luckily, he was the only casualty that time.

Mum, I thought you would be happy to see me.

I am sweetheart. It's just that I am so upset with the adults in your life. They failed you miserably.

Mum, professor Snape sacrificed himself for me.

Sweetheart, Snivelous only gave you that memory hoping you could save him. What did it show? It showed him bursting into your nursery right after the Dark Tosser was destroyed. Did he try to comfort the hysterical infant? Or did he waste his emotions on my dead body?

Harry, do you think I would have done anything but curse him after my family was dead? Snivelous only loyalty was to himself. I would have been force fed loyalty, love, and lust potions. Then once he tired of me I would have been passed around to the other death eaters.

Sweetheart if you were staying I would not be burdening you with all this. You would have been welcomed with open arms.

Huh? What do you mean I am not staying?

You are going back. Back to earth, and back in time – unless you want to pass on. Do you want to pass on?

When will you send me back?

I was thinking the Chamber of Secrets after the basilisk was killed.

Ok

You will need a girlfriend. Luna, Hermione, and Fleur are good choices. Ginny is not so good. She is a good person, but without serious mind healer intervention – which her family cannot afford – she is not a good option for you. The Chamber of Secrets really screwed with her. With Hermione and Fleur, you would have to return to the Dursleys for several years. With Luna you could escape Durskaban this summer.

Is Luna ready for a boyfriend?

Likely not, but she is ready for a friend.

Ok Luna then, but just as a friend. For now…

AN: Thank you to a number of authors I borrowed snippets from.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This Harry does not forgive and forget those who harm himself or his friends. Extra points for those who recognize the TV show source for Harry's note.

Finally, Mum calmed down, and with a few more instructions she was ready to send me back. Did I really have to kill Lucius Malfoy after freeing Dobby? I didn't like it, but better to face him now. Killing a few people is not something I want to do, but she is right. I could let them live. Then they would set the time and place for the meetings with innocents. It would likely involve them rousting people in the middle of the night as they did during the second war – why change a working formula. This way they can be the ones rousted.

Lily gave Harry a time turner which each turn was a month. The warning was that it only had a limited number of turns. No idea how many turns the limit is. It also would only last for two years. There is no need to save a turn for later if a reason to use it is here, then there were the occlumency shields, get used to the younger body and then move on.

Ginny and Harry left the Chamber of Secrets and headed to the infirmary. Ginny was left in Madam Pomphrey's care while Harry slipped out under the invisibility cloak.

Now to use the time turner and mum's instructions. First Ravenclaw's Diadem was taken into the Chamber of Secrets to meet a basilisk fang. Then it was off to the Potter's three houses in the Colonies. They are in Florida, Tennessee and Colorado. The nine months spent there – three months in each house with the associated house elves – were spent in physical training, training with auror training manuals found in the Room of Requirement and revising from Hogwarts's curriculum. It was nine months of drudgery. The house elves acted as nannies to take Harry to various cultural and historical sites in mostly non-magical areas. This was to ease the boredom. Yet at a seeming twelve years old Harry could not do much without looking like a very odd twelve-year-old. At the end of the nine months Harry felt his offensive spells were (barely) strong enough to work. Now back to deal with Lucius Malfoy.

Harry waited near the headmaster's office. After a while Lucius and Dobby were walking away. Harry approached. Hey Shitfoy, you forgot something he remarked while tossing the diary to Malfoy. Malfoy caught the dairy and smirked. You must prove things Potter. With that he tossed the dairy over his shoulder. Dobby caught it before it could hit the ground.

What is in the dairy Dobby Harry asked.

Dobby opened the dairy and found the sock Harry had placed there.

Clothes. Master has given Dobby clothes. Dobby is free.

Harry quickly asked Dobby to be his elf?

Yes, Dobby will be the great Harry Potter's elf.

Then leave Dobby. I will call you when I am ready to bring you into my service.

Dobby disappeared.

You cost me my elf Potter. Malfoy removed the top of his cane and shouted Avada Kadavra.

From behind Harry was a shout of obliviate.

Harry hit the floor while drawing his wand. He cast a reductor at Malfoy. Then he spun to find the other antagonists. None were standing.

Harry went to the lone body on the floor. It was Snape. Snape was still with a terrified look on his face. Harry took his wand and snapped it. Then placed it partly under Snape's body. Walking to the other two bodies he saw it was Lucius as expected and Draco Malfoy. Lucius had a hole in his chest from the reductor. Draco was mumbling but otherwise unmoving.

Looking around quickly Harry guessed that Snape and Draco were hit by the errant spells meant for him.

Deciding to get away from the area Harry made it back to Gryffindor Tower. Using his cloak, he quickly went up to the second years boys' room. Wards were cast to make sure he wasn't bothered during the night.

The next morning Harry "woke up" at his normal time then went down to the common room.

Hermione looked at him. Did you sleep well?

Not with all the excitement he answered.

Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape are dead. Something is also wrong with Draco and Ginny. Hermione told him. It is also said that Slytherin's monster has been taken care of.

They went down to the great hall for breakfast. Lots of men and women in auror robes were present. Nothing was said to them, but some older students were being questioned.

During breakfast Dumbledore stood asking the students to come forward if they heard anything about the disturbances yesterday.

Seamus was whispering about Draco and Ginny having sex. He made sure that none of the Weasleys were near when he did. Many other silly rumors were being whispered.

Harry and Hermione finished breakfast. Hermione mentioned going to the Library. Harry went looking for Luna. He found her hanging up notices asking for her lost things. Walking up to her he started a conversation. He asked if he could help. Luna assured him that all her things would show up soon as the wrackspurts gave them back. He let that go and asked Luna if she would eat lunch with him and Hermione.

Luna asked if he meant like friends did. Harry said yes.

The Harry went back to the chamber of secrets and called Dobby. After taking Dobby into his service with the bonding ceremony Dobby knew, Harry gave him Luna's list. Harry also mentioned that if the items were hidden in someone's school trunk that destroying the trunk was fine to get the item. In fact, destroying was preferable to leaving intact. Once Luna's things were found Harry asked Dobby to begin cleaning the chamber as a side project. Once clean it would need a study area, bedroom and bathroom. Dobby was very unhappy that Harry insisted on a whole galleon pay per week. Dobby thought that six sickles was enough.

Dobby wanted to know if the great Harry Potter really wanted him to destroy people's trunks.

Harry smiled and assured Dobby that it would stop people from stealing Luna's things in the future.

Then Harry explained about Kreacher and Grimaud Place. Did Dobby think he could contain Kreature, so Harry could destroy the evil artifact this weekend? Dobby could.

Harry went to the library to study with Hermione, and to give her a heads up about Luna. The first Hermione was aware was when Harry placed a huge runes tome on her table. He passed her a small book on the mind arts.

Ha-ha was Hermione's response. Then she looked at him on occasion trying to see if he was making fun of her. Harry was able to finally convince her that he wanted to start studying runes in the fall. He also mentioned some of Luna's quirks.

Hermione was willing to accept Luna if Harry really wanted her to.

After a morning of study, it was time for lunch. Hermione was curious about Harry's new study habits. Harry mentioned occlumency and told Hermione to study it over the summer. He asked her to get a couple extra books for friends he may share secrets with. She did take a galleon to pay for them.

At lunch they met up with Luna. It was an odd conversation until Ron arrived. Then he wanted to know why Loony Lovegood was at the Gryphendor table. Harry told Ron that if Luna wasn't welcome then Harry didn't consider himself welcome either. Luna assured Harry that it was the blibbering humdingers effecting Ron. Ron stomped over to Dean and Seamus at that. Summer plans came up. Harry mentioned Durskaban. For Hermione it was traveling to the continent. Luna was going snorkack hunting with her father. She invited Harry along, but Harry did not commit – but was going to worm his way along with her. Once lunch was finished it was time for afternoon classes.

That weekend Harry went to Grimaud Place. Once there he called Dobby. Kreature ordered them out. Harry attacked Kreature about his failure to Regulus. Kreature admitted his failure then agreed to destroy the locket Regulus charged him with destroying. Harry gave Kreature detailed instructions including dragon hide gloves while destroying it. When it some time to destroy Kreature did not wear the gloves. As a result, he was poisoned. Harry assured him before he could die that the Black ancestors would want Kreature's head displayed with the other Black house elves. Before dying Kreature had his head mounted.

Over the remainder of the term potions classes were cancelled. Dumbledore went on at length about how Snape would be missed. Most Slytherins and a few Ravenclaws appeared upset. Everyone else could barely conceal their glee. There was some muttering about going to Durmstrang in the fall. Most students could care less, or even said good riddance.

Dumbledore took Harry aside tell impress on him the importance of him staying with the Dursley's for his "safety". Harry appeared impressed with the reasoning. Yet, was careful not to promise anything.

Finally, it was time to board the Hogwarts's Express for the ride to King's Cross Station. Joining Harry were Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Neville in the car. It was not the usual trip. The chamber weighed on Ron and Ginny, Neville was ready for some cool kids to come so he would be asked to leave, Luna was Luna, Harry and Hermione read. Harry reading was what was considered the oddest.

At King's Cross they wished the Weasleys a good holiday. They then met with Augusta Longbottom and finally the Grangers.

Harry asked Luna where they would meet her dad. At the Rockery she told him. Harry you will need a permission slip. He showed her it

Potter can go where the Lovegood's are going.

Signed

Potter's Guardian

A trip on the Knight Bus to the Rockery and they were ready. Once there Zeno produced a length of rope telling them to hold on.

When the world stopped spinning, Zeno looked at Harry. Have we met he asked? Luna showed him the permission slip and Zeno appeared satisfied.

The tent was quickly erected. Zeno appeared surprised that Harry was an old hand at setting up tents. Harry responded that he used to go camping with two friends but hadn't done it yet.

The only other person there was Astrid. Astrid glanced at his scar a few times. A tall pale blond she was a childhood friend of Luna's mother Selene. She was at least twenty centimeters taller than Zeno. She was pretty but appeared to have more than a bit of fey blood. When Luna was asked, the answer was that her mum did too.

Astrid asked me to sleep in her tent mentioning a daughter. Luna told me that if I did we could have her teach us language potions. Astrid sold the potions to travelers who needed more than temporary language charms. It took about a week to intensively learn the language, but it was then never forgotten. Once Luna convinced me that she understood what would happen in the tent we retired for the night. In the tent was another surprise. Outside was very warm and muggy. Inside was cool enough to almost need a jacket. We will need blankets Astrid assured me. Here I was thinking about a winter in the Forest of Dean… What powered the temperature control charms in this tent is something I would have to learn about.

Good morning Harry he heard. Well, he kind of heard while he was busy. When finished and still gasping for breath Luna asked if he would wash her back. Mine too Astrid piped in.

After the bath they started on the potions. Well they started learning about safe brewing techniques. No one told them how stupid they were to cover their own incompetence as a teacher. Instead they were taught the bubble headed charm to remove foul air, tying hair in place, removing loose clothing as a source of danger, proper cauldron cleaning techniques, and many more. It was six weeks before they started brewing the language potions. At the end of the holiday Luna still could not produce the bubble headed charm. To the great surprise of Astrid Harry could. Luna confided in Harry that she wouldn't tell that he had already done it another time.

After four weeks Luna taught Harry how to conjure the Potter family grimoire. Astrid was joyful about her rapid pregnancy once Harry conjured the proper spell. She did beg him not to abandon her bed despite the pregnancy. Luna assured him that he did not have to. By this time Luna had abandoned her father's tent for the climate controlled one. They knew two modern languages and three runic languages at the end of holiday.

Potion brewing was only half of their day. They other half was magi-zoology. The first day Zeno accurately measured 60 parts cloves, 30 parts ginger and five parts nutmeg. They kept at it until they could tell when the parts were off and which parts were off by how much. Harry wanted to know what they had learned when they finally mastered it. It was elf deer droppings. Elf deer were like mundane reindeer except for scent of droppings and purple tint to the elf deer horns. They were doing a study to determine percentage of elf deer to reindeer in the local herd. No mention of snorkacks were ever made although no one seemed disappointed.

With a week until school started Harry produced a portkey to head to the Florida Colony. He had decided at the beginning of March to be taught rendering at the end of June and through the summer holidays. Once the rendering was complete there was one more project.

His rendering professor was a potions professor during the school year. He was not such a stickler that he was opposed to taking gold from a naïve student. He was still an honest man. The teaching was done to the best of his ability. At the end of holidays, he mentioned to Harry that forty percent of tuition was forgiven, and if he really had a ginormous basilisk to please share a liter of venom. Harry appreciated the honesty and assured him that if he survived to do so that the venom would be shared.

A portkey was made back to the Potter property in Scotland. First a magical tent was purchased for a stupid amount of gold. The shopkeeper could not understand why anyone would spend that much to ward a tent, but if the customer was willing to pay… Much study was done in the next few months to determine the location of homes of families such as Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Flynt, Carrow, Mulciber and many more, potion brewing, and herbology. In early August it was determined death eater homes were ready for being taken. Dobby was able to add draught of living death to their drinks. Then the master of the manor was revived and placed under the confundus charm. All his elves were issued clothes. Nine of the death eaters from the Little Hangleton graveyard and their families were taken this way. The masters were then given another draught of living death. The elves were told to meet at a park in Surrey three nights hence. Then the Riddle family graveyard in Little Hangleton had remains exchanged with some death eaters – after the death eaters remains were reduced to powder. Then the remaining death eaters and Riddle remains were taken to the Gaunt family shack. The remains were scattered and fyndfyre cast. After about ten minutes the fyre had consumed the shack. A scream emitted from the shack as well as a wraith which soon dispersed. Then the fyre was cast on the death eater properties.

The Daily Prophet seemed enraged. How could decent pure blood families have this happen to them? The headlines screamed.


End file.
